12 strings
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally Dawson play an acoustic Taylor 12-string guitar. It is an 000 size guitar with a sitka spruce top and koa back and side. She sit on the couch in the practice room. It's a nice spring day.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my cool awesome friend Bedroom-Nicole.**

* * *

**12 strings**

**Ally Dawson play an acoustic Taylor 12-string guitar. It is an 000 size guitar with a sitka spruce top and koa back and side.**

**She sit on the couch in the practice room. It's a nice spring day.**

The song she play is 'Silver Flowers' by Nicole Van Daouver.

"Hi, Ally." says Austin Moon as he enter the room.

"Oh...hi, Austin." says Ally with a cutie smile.

"Looks like it's 12-string day." says Austin.

"Not really. I simply felt like using this guitar today." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin as he takes a seat next to Ally.

"Do you like this song?" says Ally.

"I've never heard it before, actually." says Austin.

"Seriously? It's called 'Silver Flowers' and it was written by Nicole Van Daouver." says Ally.

Austin walk over to some guitars in the room, grab another 12-string acoustic guitar. It is a round shoulder dreadnaught with a cedar top and rosewood back and sides.

He starts to join in when Ally play.

Since he is such a talented musician, Austin can play along even though he doesn't really know the song.

"Nice. So sweet. Nobody would think you just heard the song for the very first time." says a happy Ally, all cutie cute.

"Thanks, girlie." says Austin.

"Anytime." says Ally.

"Okay." says Austin with the soft friendly smile that often makes Ally blush, like right now.

"Let's do another song." says Austin as he starts to play 'White Ocean' by Kendra Westbridge.

Ally join in, knowing the song very well.

"Very nice, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Yay." says a happy Ally with a very cute smile.

Ally wear a white summer dress.

Austin wear a green t-shirt and grey pants.

"You're so cute." says Austin.

"Awww!" says Ally in a childish tone.

They start to play the song 'Vega of Summer' by David Corolah II.

"Sweet." says Ally.

"Yeah, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"Nice that you remember that nickname." says a happy Ally.

"I could never forget." says Austin.

When the song is over, Ally and Austin put down the guitars and leave the room together.

They then leave Sonic Boom and walk to the sushi place to get lunch.

"Austin, you're so cool." says Ally.

"You're awesome as well." says Austin.

"Sweet. Thank you." says Ally, all happy and cute.

"No problem, girlie." says Austin.

"Yay." says Ally in a slightly childish tone.

"Cool." says Austin.

2 days later.

Ally and Austin record a new song and they play 12-string acoustic guitars on it.

Ally use a Martin OM 12-string custom with spruce top and rosewood back and side.

Austin use a Gibson Dove 12-string with spruce top and maple back and side.

_**All the day, I will be right here.**_

_**I am sweet and I feel no fear.**_

_**Don't forget that I truly love you.**_

_**Open up and see.**_

_**We'll be together and be friends forever.**_

_**Hold my hand, be my guide.**_

_**Take me along for the ride.**_

_**I love you and I hope to see.**_

_**That bright is what our future will be.**_

_**Really wish that you knew that I really do love you.**_

_**So show me how you feel.**_

_**Let me know if your feelings are real.**_

_**Sunshine above.**_

_**Having fun.**_

_**Smile and be happy all day.**_

_**Don't leave me.**_

_**Just stay here with me.**_

_**Everything's sweet and great.**_

_**Power and love, here for us.**_

_**New glory as the sun shall rise.**_

_**Very good and nice.**_

_**All the day, I will be right here.**_

_**I am sweet and I feel no fear.**_

_**Don't forget that I truly love you.**_

_**Open up and see.**_

_**We'll be together and be friends forever.**_

_**Hold my hand, be my guide.**_

_**Take me along for the ride.**_

_**I love you and I hope to see.**_

_**That bright is what our future will be.**_

"Wonderful." says Jimmy Starr.

"Thanks, sir." says Austin.

"Unfortunately we don't have a name for the song." says Ally.

"If so, you two should come up with one." says Jimmy.

"We will." says Austin.

"Good." says Jimmy.

The next day.

"Let's name the song 'Venus Amore'. That's a cute name." says Ally.

"Okay. I like it." says Austin.

"Yay." says Ally.

"Indeed, Ally-Cat." says Austin.

"True. Want some coffee?" says Ally.

"Sure." says Austin.

Ally pour a cup of coffee for Austin.

"Thanks." says Austin.

"No problem." says Ally.

2 hours later, Ally once more play a 12-string acoustic guitar alone in the practice room.

This time the guitar is a small PRS guitar with a cedar top and maple back and sides.

Ally is happy.

She play the song 'Nefraytia at Sea' by Carole Martins.

"I like this song so much." says Ally with a cutie smile.

"Hi, girlie." says Austin as he enter the room.

"Oh...hi, Austin." says Ally.

"You're hungry? I brought food." says Austin as he put 2 bags from a Spanish take-out diner on the taple.

"Sweet. I am actually kinda hungry." says Ally.

Austin and Ally starts to eat.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
